What Happens?
by ashleyketchum17
Summary: What happens when silly daydreams become a reality? What happens when a certain fire dragon-slayer realizes something? What happens when Mira plays her matchmaking game? I guess we'll have to see! A very NaLu story. Most characters will be used. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my first Fairy Tail fic! I've fell in love with the anime AND with NaLu so; this one is a NaLu ship-fest (is that a real thing?). Anyway, I hope you guys like it! This is the first chapter and I'm working on the next one as you read this! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail- if I did, NaLu would be SO official by now.

**Lucy**

"You okay there, sleepy head?" Lucy felt a light touch to her shoulder as Mira approached her. Lucy had been daydreaming, something she found herself constantly doing lately. She lifted her head off of her crossed arms to look at the lavender haired woman standing next to her.

"Oh, hey, Mira. I'm fine thanks." Lucy answered her with a weak smile. Lucy felt tired and she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was all the jobs that she, Natsu, and Happy had taken on recently- she needed to pay her rent of course. Or perhaps it was her ever-wandering mind as of lately. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she felt physically and mentally drained. She sighed, looking around Fairy Tail's guildhall. Juvia, as usual, was slowly creeping up on Gray who sat unnoticing at the bar. Lucy smiled to herself, Juvia didn't think anyone noticed how hard she's fallen for the ice mage but everyone did. Except for Gray, of course. Lucy felt bad for the elemental wizard; she thought they would make a nice couple but she couldn't see it happening; Gray didn't seem to be the type of person to want to have a girlfriend or anything right now, not that he'd notice Juvia, even if she stripped down to her underwear as he did. Mira was serving a goblet of beer to Cana who happily gulped it down, Erza was talking to Makarov about some sort of business, and Alzack and Bisca were sharing a meal at a nearby table. The guild looked like its happy self, buzzing with people coming in and out, taking jobs, or coming in for a drink. All that was missing was her salmon haired, dragon slayer companion. Speaking of which, Lucy was actually rather happy that Natsu wasn't here yet, she had been feeling strange every time he was around. It all started a couple weeks ago, he had come up to her and said he had, "_Something important to ask you."_ After much freaking out that Natsu was going to confess feelings to her, and multiple crazy thoughts about 33 babies with Natsu; Lucy found out all he wanted was to use Virgo to dig a hole to find treasure. Lucy was in such disbelief (and there was definitely disappointment) that she slapped Natsu and stormed off. She had thought he was really going to confess his "true feelings" for her; she even dressed up! She had, had an inner debate about whether she could turn him down or not fearing that it would make it awkward for their team. However, if they were together then they'd be able to see each other all the time… Just thinking about the past even was making Lucy blush; she could feel the hotness creeping up her face. Or so she thought she could feel her blush (because she definitely was), but it was not the heat of the blush she could feel… She slowly turned her head and was face to face with Natsu who was sporting his huge, goofy grin.

"Hey, Lucy!" He greeted her cheerfully; Lucy realized he was so close to her that she could feel his abnormal warmth on her face. She screamed in fear or embarrassment, she wasn't sure, and clutched at her chest.

"Whoa, calm down, Luce! It's just me, Natsu!" He smiled at her again with that boyish charm that made her squirm inside.

"N-Natsu…" She began, "DON'T YOU EVER SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Lucy shouted and Happy floated over to her side as Natsu fell over.

"Hey, Lucy, are you blushing?" Happy pried, a smirk on his little blue face.

"Wha-, no!" Lucy shouted at the flying cat and Happy giggled. Lucy watched Natsu get up, dazed.

"You_ like_ him, don't you?" Happy whispered in her ear.

"You better shut up you stupid cat! You don't know anything!" Lucy's anger was boiling and Happy was stifling loud laughs. Natsu was rubbing the back of his neck, his face tinged with a slight red.

"Uhh, sorry Luce, I didn't mean to scare ya." He apologized, plopping down in a chair next to her. "I was wondering if you wanted to take a job or something today, I know rents coming up soon and I thought you might want to go on an adventure with me and Happy." Lucy smiled at him now that she'd calmed down.

"I'd love to Natsu, it's just, I'm so beat today. We've been going on so many requests lately. Don't get me wrong, I love going and I certainly love being able to pay my rent but maybe we could take a day off?" Natsu stuck out his lower lip in a slight pout but then brightened back up again.

"Hey, want to go fishing?" He asked her excitedly.

"Sure." Lucy answered, laughing.

"You comin', Happy?" Natsu called to the blue cat who had once more sprouted wings.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu hopped up and headed for the doorway with Lucy in tow, and Happy floating eagerly along.

Lucy watched as Happy and Natsu cast lines out to catch unsuspecting fish. Happy cheered as he finally reeled in a sizable mackerel and started to chow down on the poor fish. Natsu nabbed a trout, roasting it, and then eating it whole. Lucy wrinkled her nose, she wasn't a huge fan of fish but the way these two ate them made her want to throw up.

"Hey, you want any of this?" Natsu asked, as he shot flames out to grill another fish.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good!" She called back; she was perfectly happy lying out in the sun by the water. It felt good to finally relax after a week of hard work; Lucy sighed and lay down with her arms behind her head, closing her eyes. She could hear Happy and Natsu fighting over who would get the last fish until Happy snatched it and flew up into a tree with Natsu at it's trunk blowing fire from his mouth in anger. It got quiet once again, which was a little strange because usually if Natsu's around, it's not quiet. She peeked open one eye over to where Natsu had been sitting to fish and saw him still there. Only she almost immediately blushed because she made direct eye contact with the dragon slayer who had seemingly been watching her doze.

"What are you looking at?" Lucy murmured, a slight frown creased her forehead. Natsu seemed confused and what looked like a blush crept across his face though Lucy couldn't be sure.

"Oh, uh- what? Nothing." Natsu quickly looked away and all at once the daydreams of her and Natsu flooded Lucy's mind as they did before. She was almost horrified, _wow, how pathetic am I? He gives me one look and I'm already imagining getting married and having 33 babies?! _Lucy quickly turned her head and sat back up.

"Why don't we head back to the guild, I'm pretty hungry." Lucy suggested and Natsu seemed to have forgotten that he had just eaten an ungodly amount of fish because he responded with, "Yeah, I'm starving!" which resulted in Lucy rolling her eyes. Though, she couldn't help but blushing about the way he had looked at her, even though he seemed to shrug it off now. _What am I going to do?_

The trio made it back to the guild just as the sun was starting to go down; Lucy made her way over to the bar where Mira was happily drying cups from throughout the day. Mira smiled as Lucy approached the counter and turned to talk to her.

"How was your day today, Lucy?" Mira asked in her ever-kind voice. Lucy groaned in response and Mira giggled.

"That bad, huh?" She questioned Lucy.

"No, I guess not. It's just, weird things have been happening to me…." She confessed in a whisper to Mira who looked quizzically back at her.

"Like what?" Mira asked and Lucy felt her face get hot, this time she made sure it wasn't Natsu. Her gaze quickly flicked around the room, making sure that no one but Mira could hear the conversation.

"Well, things with Natsu." Lucy whispered and Mira's face lit up.

"As I suspected. You guys are so good together." Lucy flushed fully this time and almost shrieked.

"No, no it's not like that! I mean I guess not…"

"Then what else could it possibly be about?" Lucy struggled with her thoughts. The only other person she ever talked to about this was Levy and she hadn't even talked to her about today and Natsu staring. Levy had said,

"_You know, Mira's right, you guys do make a cute couple. I don't see why you're freaking, Luce, it's not that bad."_

_ "But, I'm daydreaming about him now! What if I ruin our relationship, what if he thinks I'm totally crazy? IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE FOR HIM TO LIKE A GIRL?!" Lucy had practically shouted at Levy and she sighed._

_ "Lucy, you need to calm down, it's not like he's walked up to you and started making out with you, though, I'm sure you'd enjoy that." Levy smirked and Lucy felt embarrassment rain down on her._

_ "Maybe you should just talk to hi-" Levy broke off as Natsu approached them and Lucy almost fell over._

_End Flashback._

"Okay, I don't know what's wrong with me, I feel so weird around him. I really hope my mind doesn't think it's going to start crushing on him, because I'm totally not ready for that!" Lucy was above a whisper now and panicked at the thought of someone hearing her. More quietly she added, "I kept having visions of us together, we were going to have 33 babies!" Lucy could not get that part out of her mind…

"And worse yet, today at the lake, I caught him staring at me. What does this mean, Mira?" She sounded almost hysterical and Mira smiled gleefully at her.

"Well, maybe you do have a crush on him; certainly sounds that way!" Mira was always so cheerful about things.

"This is bad."

"Why, Natsu's not completely oblivious you know. He probably likes you. Besides he's totally cute and you guys would be great together." She ended with a wink and Lucy stared at her as if she had two heads.

"Yeah, right, like he'd like me…" Lucy felt disappointment now, she felt like it was going to be like any other crush she had- she liked them, they didn't like her.

"I wouldn't doubt that he does, Lucy. I've seen the way you guys are together." Mira said more sternly and Lucy groaned inwardly.

"This is terrible, how am I supposed to figure it out, it's not like I can go up and ask him abou-"

"Ask who about what?" Natsu had bounded over, draping his arm around her shoulders making Lucy scream.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP SCARING ME?!" Lucy cried and eyed Mira angrily because she probably saw him coming. Though, Mira had gone back to innocently wiping the cups dry.

"Sorry, I thought you saw me comin'." Natsu said apologetically, "So, what are you talking about?" Lucy thought he sounded kind of eager, or was it hopeful? Her stupid mind was playing tricks on her again.

"Oh, nothing. Mira and I were just talking." Lucy said flatly, trying not to sound hysterical, and Natsu's eyes dulled a bit.

"Oh, okay. Well, Happy and I are going to get something to eat, I'll see ya around." Natsu walked away with his hands shoved in his pockets, leaving Lucy confused.

"Oh, he _so_ likes you." Mira giggled, facing Lucy once again making her blush.

**Author's Note: **Please read and review! Sorry if it's sometimes OOC; more chapters are on their way!


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu**

Natsu felt like he needed to punch someone, _where was Gray?_ Perhaps he has been thinking too much, that always posed an issue with Natsu. Overthinking was not something he was good at; thinking in general was bad. You do best with action, not thought! The fire dragon-slayer was stalking away from his blonde haired counterpart and towards one of the tables in the guildhall. He saw that Happy had brought over a couple plates piled high with chicken, mashed potatoes, and all other sorts of delicious foodstuffs. Normally Natsu would be all over that in a matter of seconds but after his brief conversation with Lucy and Mira, he felt strange, and for some horrible reason, not hungry anymore. _What were Lucy and Mira talking about? Who was Lucy going to ask whatever she was going to ask? Argh! _ Natsu's head hurt; he didn't want to think about it anymore. He heaved himself into a chair next to Happy and idly poked at a chicken leg.

"What's up, Natsu? Aren't you going to eat? You asked me to get some food…" Happy questioned, looking at Natsu in concern.

"Uh, I'm fine, buddy. I guess I'm just not that hungry right now. He was staring daggers at Mira and Lucy, straining his ears to hear what they were whispering about now. Lucy suddenly sat ridged in her seat, brushing out her ruffled skirt. She bid Mira a goodnight and got up, leaving the guildhall. As she passed Natsu, she didn't even make eye contact with him. _Had he done something wrong?_ He thought feverishly over the events that happened today. All they had done was go fishing, nothing even happened.

"Natsu, you're looking kinda scary. Are you sure you're okay?" Happy anxiously asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Natsu almost growled.

"But wait, the food!" Happy called dejectedly. Natsu ignored his best friend's yells and quickly made his way to the bar where Mira was fixing bottles of beer and some shot glasses.

"Alright, what's the big idea?" Natsu hissed through gritted teeth. He didn't want to be mean to Mira, but he needed answers. He wasn't one to have patience to begin with and if Lucy was mad at him, he needed to know why. Mira jumped slightly and turned to face Natsu.

"Oh, Natsu, you scared me. What's wrong?" She asked him sweetly.

"Why is Lucy acting funny? Ever since we got back from fishing and she went to talk to you she's been avoiding me or somethin'. I want to know why." Natsu slammed his fist on the counter in frustration. To his utter disbelief, Mira started to laugh.

"Mira, tell me!" Nastsu almost yelled, though it sounded more like a whine.

"Why are you bothering Mira, ya pyro." Gray walked up, his chest exposed once again.

"You're bothering her with being a perv all the time!" Natsu shot back, gesturing to his nakedness. Gray blanched and gasped in surprise. He still couldn't figure out how his clothes seemed to fly off by themselves…

"Don't worry, neither of you are bothering me." Mira said with a smile.

"Then what's the big baby whining about now?" Gray questioned and Natsu's hands lit up with fire.

"You got somethin' to say to me, ice princess?"

"Yeah, I bet I do, flame brain." Natsu and Gray glowered at each other until Mira spoke up.

"Well, do you want an answer, Natsu?" He had almost forgotten what he asked Mira, and suddenly stopped fighting with Gray and turned his full attention on the barmaid.

"Yeah, I'm confused." Natsu admitted.

"Well, that's a first." Gray noted sarcastically.

"Hey, shut up!" Natsu retorted; but he didn't want to fight with Gray now, surprisingly, he wanted to know if Lucy was mad at him. He certainly hoped not…

"Anyway, Lucy's not exactly mad at you, Natsu. It's a little… complicated I guess." Mira stated and it made Natsu even more confused.

"Oh…" Gray held back a laugh, "_That's_ what this is about." Mira seemed to give him a warning glance, only shutting Gray up a little.

"Argh, what are you guys talkin' about?!" Natsu was more than frustrated, how was he supposed to make Lucy not mad at him anymore?

"Calm down, Natsu. It's nothing bad." Mira reassured him but it still didn't make him feel better.

"Are you that thick in the hea-" Gray broke off mid sentence because Juvia was now almost on top of him.

"Gray, my love, if only you'd notice me." Juvia's lower lip trembled and she had tears in her eyes. Gray almost fell out of his chair; Juvia seemed to come out of nowhere. Before her tears could flood the entire guildhall, Gray suggested they go get something to eat. Juvia nearly died from happiness but Gray had only done it so he wouldn't get cold and wet. As that played out, Natsu hadn't noticed that Lisanna had joined Mira behind the bar.

"You know, Natsu, it's not that hard to figure out what's going on." Lisanna stated matter-of-factly. Natsu turned and got red in the face seeing Mira's younger sister.

"Oh, hi Lisanna." Natsu sometimes felt awkward around her, it wasn't a bad feeling; he had strong feelings for her he just didn't know why he felt so weird. He almost felt like he was being mean to Lucy or something even though Lisanna was like a little sister to him. Lisanna always talked about getting married when they were older… He never really understood why she'd always say stuff like that. At least she didn't seem to being saying much of that lately; it made him feel awkward, especially when Lucy was within earshot.

"Do you… Like Lucy, Natsu?" Lisanna asked quietly.

"Well, of course I like her, she's part of my team and my friend." Natsu felt as if he was getting nowhere and Lucy was going to be mad at him forever…

"No, do you _like_ her, Natsu." Lisanna asked more firmly.

"Uh, what do ya mean, Lisanna?" For some reason, Natsu felt really uncomfortable. His face was getting hot, hotter than usual.

"You know, I always imagined us getting married, like a real family- you, Happy, and I." Lisanna giggled and Natsu was confused and now embarrassed. _Not this again._

"What are you saying, Lisanna?" Natsu grumped and Lisanna smiled back at him.

"Oh, Natsu. You're cute, but I guess we won't be married." Lisanna laughed lightly and turned away, preparing some food in the kitchen.

"Ah, what the hell!? I'm getting nowhere here!" Natsu was scowling down at the bar table in front of him when Mira spoke up again.

"I think what Lisanna was trying to say way; how much do you care for Lucy? Do you like her… More than a friend?" Natsu's face was basically boiling now. _What was Mira talking about? No, I know what she's talking about… But is it really that obvious to everyone? Do I really feel that way? Why am I thinking this hard!? _

"Everyone knows you care about her, there's nothing wrong with liking her _more_ than a friend." Mira smiled.

"I dunno what you're getting at, Mira. You guys are crazy." Natsu said weakly, slinking away from the bar and back to Happy. _Man, what am I supposed to do about this… _

"That boy will never learn." Mira giggled and Lisanna reappeared.

"Give him some credit, sis. I think he's getting it. Too bad I won't be a Dragneel after all." Lisanna smiled in thought, "It's okay. I know we'll always be great friends."


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy**

Lucy quickly dashed out of the guildhall after speaking with Mira briefly about what happened with Natsu. Unfortunately, Natsu had almost overheard what she and Mira were talking about and so, she deemed it unsafe to speak of it anymore at the guild. As she passed Natsu before heading out the door, she quickly shifted her gaze to him; his face was scrunched up in thought and he almost looked like he was glaring at her as she left. Lucy shuddered and left the guildhall leaving Natsu and his "thinking face". She was so confused, _do I really like him?_ Her thoughts were tugging at her emotions and her emotions influenced her thoughts. At this point, all she wanted to do was go home and take a nice warm bubble bath and possibly write some more of her novel. At last she reached the familiar russet colored apartment; she trudged up the stairs and silently closed the door behind her. She set up her bathtub just as she liked it, hot water and some bubbles, and got undressed slowly, her thoughts still racing. She sat in the tub for who knows how long; usually a bath would relax her but she barely even noticed that she was sitting in water. After what seemed like ages, Lucy picked herself up out of the tub and wrapped herself in one of her fluffy towels, venturing out into her bedroom. She let out an audible sigh of relief finding that neither Natsu of Happy were in her room as they usually are. Lucy shrugged on a pair of white shorts and a pink shirt and sat at her desk in front of lined paper, waiting for inspiration to hit her. But, it never came and she realized that tonight was not going to be a good night for her creative writing. So, Lucy pulled out a projection lacrima and connected it to the one in the guildhall, hoping that Mira would answer it. To her great relief, the familiar and beautiful face of her friend popped onto the screen.

"Hey Lucy, I had a feeling you'd call." Mira answered with a smile and a small giggle, "What can I do for you?"

"Hey Mira," Lucy started off with a weak smile, "I'm glad you're still at the guild, are you busy?" Lucy looked at the time, _10:48 p.m.,_ mostly everyone should be filtered out for the night, at least she hoped.

"Nope, I was just putting away the last of the dishes." Mira answered her cheerily.

"Well, do you think you could stay a little longer so I can come by and talk to you?" Lucy bit her lip nervously, "I-is Natsu there?"

"I'll do you one better, why don't you bring some stuff to sleep over in my dorm in the girls apartments. It's getting late and I don't want you to walk home later by yourself in the dark. And no, Natsu and Happy went home about a half an hour ago." Mira laughed at the last part.

"Oh, thanks Mira! You're the best, I'll be over soon!" Lucy exclaimed and Mira bid her goodbye and a safe walk, and then the lacrima disconnected. Lucy hurridly packed a bag for the night with some warmer clothing, her toothbrush, and other small necessities that she'd need for the morning. Throwing her hair into a quick ponytail, she grabbed her celestial keys and dashed out of her apartment. She walked briskly on the path to the guild and was in relief when she finally reached the door of Fairy Tail's building. She saw Mira's white hair in the corner of the bar, busying herself with rearranging shot glasses.

"Hey, Mira! I hope you didn't wait too long." Lucy called, by then no one was left in the hall and it was, for once, quiet.

"Hi Lucy! No, you didn't at all! I just finished in fact so, we can head over to my place if you want?" Mira asked kindly and Lucy nodded her head vigorously. The two girls walked in comfortable chatter until they got to Mira's apartment. The girls' dorms were nice but, at 30,000 jewels more than her apartment, Lucy would rather have her space and the extra money. After they were both settled in, Mira propped herself up on her bed and turned to Lucy.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Mira asked Lucy though she looked like she already knew what she was about to say.

"Well… It's a little bit of an extension from our conversation before." Lucy began awkwardly and Mira smiled at her encouragingly. Lucy was glad that Lisanna lived in a different room, otherwise this conversation would have been worse that it already was…

"Okay, I might as well be very straight forward, it's obviously about Natsu. I'm just a little confused at the moment about my feelings and about his, and I sound like a little girl with boy troubles but I can't help but wondering… Do you think Natsu still has feelings for Lisanna? I'm sorry, I know she's your sister, and don't get me wrong, I really like Lisanna it's just… I- I can't help but feeling… Jealous? I don't know, I'm sorry Mira, I sound so silly…" Lucy concluded, sounding out of breath and defeated but, as always, Mira smiled kindly at her.

"Lucy, let me tell you something. I know Lisanna and Natsu were very close when they were younger, but then again we all were. I think they had a special sort of friendship- Natsu cared deeply for her and he still does. But, when you think about it, Natsu cares about all of his friends so much. He would do anything for them. Lisanna may have cared for him more than a friend but Natsu never thought of it that way. He doesn't now either. Lisanna understands that and she can see how greatly he cares for you. I think even in her own way, they were just being kids; they love each other but not in the way you're thinking. Don't be jealous of Lisanna, Lucy, she definitely doesn't want that. As for Natsu's feelings, I think you both share the same for each other. If you saw they way he looks at you when you're not looking, they way he talks about you when you're not there- it's beautiful." Mira clasped her hands to her chest and Lucy was blushing, tears in her eyes.

"He may be on the wild side, and you may not think he notices you like that but, trust me, I think he does- he just needs a little prompting. He's not as naïve as the boy who brought you to the guild all those years ago. Anyone would be silly to not see how much he really does love you. Give yourself time to think, and don't worry Lucy, everything will work out, I promise! Plus… You guys would be so cute together!" Mira squealed, her eyes glittering in thought and Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"You really think that?" Lucy asked, a small smile on her lips.

"I _know_ it. Oh, you should have seen him today after you left… He was so worried you were mad at him." Mira giggled.

"Really?" Lucy questioned in astonishment.

"Don't act so surprised! He's great Lucy, I feel like things will work out really soon." Mira assured her and Lucy smiled.

"Thanks Mira, I feel so much better." Lucy smiled at her friend. Finally, they both succumbed to sleep, a goofy smile still playing on her lips as Lucy closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I know I've been posting the chapters in Lucy's POV and then Natsu etc. But this one needs to be still in Lucy's POV, you'll see why! I think you guys will like it… Hopefully! (:

**Lucy**

Lucy had woken up early temporarily confused by her surroundings. She quickly remembered where she was after recollecting the previous night with Mira and smiled. _I have the best of friends._ Lucy had decided to go to the guildhall early with Mira to help her set up for the upcoming day's activities in the guild. It was nice to have something to do and she was happy to help Mira. There certainly was a lot to do to prepare for such a rowdy crowd they called a guild. So much food needed to be prepared and Mira had to get requests set up on the board, Lucy was amazed that Lisanna, Kinana, and Mira could all do this themselves everyday. Finally, by ten o'clock, Lucy slumped into one of the nearby chairs by the bar.

"Thanks for all your help today, Lucy!" Mira called from behind the bar and Lucy waved her off.

"It was nothing, Mira! You certainly have been helping me a lot lately." Lucy smiled and Mira returned the gesture with knowing eyes. Soon after, her guild mates started to filter in, some to get breakfast, others eyeing the request board hoping to make good money today. Lisanna bid Lucy a warm good morning and Lucy smiled back at the shorthaired girl. _I don't want anything to come between us. I'm glad we're friends._ Lucy thought as she watched Lisanna join her sister, serving food to hungry wizards. Minutes ticked on while Lucy enjoyed the morning, happily eating her breakfast and reading a new book the Levy had given her about all the different types of Celestial Spirits there are. Lucy was just taking a sip of her water but then almost choked on it as she jumped in fright. What had caused her to be so startled was her pink haired teammate bursting though the guild doors.

"Where is she?!" Natsu screamed, whipping his head back and forth and sniffing the air. Lucy was baffled by what was going on, sure Natsu was crazy sometimes but she had no idea what was going on or as to why he was so upset.

"Whoa, Natsu, calm down man, what's wrong?" Nab asked, lurking over by the request board even though he probably wouldn't take a job.

"Lucy! Where is she?" Natsu seethed looking as if he was in pain. He frantically was gasping, one hand grappling his unruly hair.

"Uh, are you blind Flame Brain?" Gray questioned sarcastically and Natsu glared at him.

"This isn't funny, Gray! I can smell her, did you do something with her?" Natsu towered over Gray and he actually seemed to flinch away from his dragon slayer friend.

"She's over there, man, take it easy." Gray pointed over to Lucy in the corner of the guildhall to which Lucy froze. She had seen Natsu mad, but this was scary, this was a… _fear_? Lucy was so confused, why was he so distraught? She was getting ready to run out the door because Natsu was quickly stalking his way over to her table however, she was unable to move, she had no idea what was going to happen. Natsu stared down at her with his onyx eyes blazing and all Lucy could do was scrunch her eyebrows up, waiting for him to say something. Except, he said nothing. What he did next utterly surprised her; he scooped her up into a tight embrace, clutching her close. Lucy, by the end, was gasping for breath and had to gently push him away, her cheeks blazing red.

"Natsu, what's wrong…?" Lucy asked him but as she looked at him, his head down, she saw tears pooling up in his eyes. She was shocked to say the least, clearly something horrible must have happened. She felt herself starting to panic, _where was Happy? Could something have happened to him?_

"I-I thought I lost you again…" Natsu stammered out his eyes glittering with wetness. Lucy was reeling; she didn't understand what was happening, nothing had happened to her.

"What?"

"You weren't in your apartment, Happy and I searched everywhere. No one had seen you since last night, until I came here anyways. Your apartment looked like you hadn't even been there…" Natsu confessed breathing heavily in front of her. Lucy sense of alarm started to ebb as she realized what he said. She scanned the room and quickly became embarrassed as she realized how quiet it was and everyone was staring at them. Then her eyes met Mira's and she nodded to go outside with Natsu and said, "Alright, everyone. Why don't you get some breakfast, and there's some new requests up! Looks like some of them are paying highly…" Lucy took Natsu's arm and led him out of the guild without a word between them until they were outside. Natsu looked broken and feeble, she hated seeing him this way.

"Natsu… I-I spent the night at Mira's house last night. I'm okay, I'm here." Natsu slowly looked at her, a look of relief yet pain flashed across his face.

"I thought you were gone. I thought you left or something happened to you. We looked everywhere…" Lucy embraced him quietly, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. She felt his arms slowly fold around her, grasping her hard.

"You have no idea how scared I was…" Natsu admitted, his voice muffled in her hair, "I can't lose you. I can't be here without you." Lucy felt her face turn warm again.

"Happy is still at your apartment, he stayed there in case you'd come back for anything, and then I ran here." Lucy untangled herself from him and looked up at him.

"Well, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled at him, "Mira and I just had a sleep over, that's all. I can understand why you thought something might've happened; I left my room kind of quickly." Lucy said quietly. Natsu rest his forehead on hers making Lucy blush even more.

"Don't leave me, Lucy." Natsu sounded strained; Lucy wanted to do nothing more than scoop him up and never let him go. She knew Natsu cared about her but she wasn't expecting this. _Was this what Mira was talking about?_ When Lucy thought about it, Natsu was probably one of the closest people she had in her life, her mother and father were both dead, and outside of the guild she really had no one. She couldn't imagine what life would be like if she didn't have her team and her guild. _Was this what Natsu was feeling as well? Would he be as alone as I would? _

"Why don't we go tell Happy everything's okay." Lucy spoke gently, starting to walk towards her building. She then felt a hand grab her own; Natsu clutched hers as they walked the path down the street. She walked along side him as he held her closely. He didn't say much on the way there and Lucy didn't try to break the silence, they'd be at her house soon. As they walked up the steps to her room, Happy broke through the door at an alarming speed.

"LUCY!" Happy cried, tears streaming down both sides of his face. He clung to her, almost knocking her over.

"It's okay, Happy! I'm fine." She laughed and hugged the blue cat as he wailed.

"W-we thought you were gone!" Happy gasped out between tears.

"Nope, I'm still here. How could I leave Team Natsu?" Lucy smiled and Happy looked up at her and started crying all over again. They all finally managed to get into her apartment, Happy attached to Lucy's head and Natsu not far behind. He had reluctantly let go of her hand when they were walking though the doorway but had now followed her to her bed where she sat.

"I'm really happy to have friends like you, you guys are amazing. I know if anything did happen to me, I'd still be safe." Natsu lay back on her bed, a faint smile now on his lips and Lucy felt relieved.

"You'd be the one to get in trouble. You're so weird." Natsu whispered and Happy agreed with a good natured "Aye."

"Hey, I am _not_ that prone to trouble!" Lucy stated defiantly and Natsu laughed.

"Yes you are! I'm always saving your butt." Natsu retorted and Lucy crossed her arms.

"No, you guys are _so_ mean-" Lucy didn't finish her sentence because Natsu had pulled her down beside him and held her close to his side, laying down on the bed.

"Please don't scare me like that again." Natsu pleaded, his face close to hers.

"O-okay Natsu, I'm sorry I scared you." Lucy breathed, her face inches from Natsu's that was back to being scrunched up with worry. She noticed that Happy had suddenly disappeared and she suspected the Exceed had slipped out her open window. She glanced back at Natsu who was still staring at her with burning eyes.

"Natsu…?"

**A/N: **Sorry for the semi cliffhanger! It was a necessary evil!


	5. Chapter 5

**Natsu**

He was so happy, she was here, and she was safe. He had her cradled in his arms, his face was so close to hers that he could feel Lucy's breath on his face; Natsu always thought that she had a distinct and wonderful smell. He remembered back when she used her homemade potion, that had sat out for seven years, and it turned her completely invisible. He was able to smell her out in the guildhall; her scent always seemed to find it's way into his nose. He'd always be able to find her; he would never let anything happen to her. Now, he lay with Lucy on her bed, the proximity of his face to hers was almost nothing. He felt his face get hot, he hadn't realized the way they were laying or how they were intertwined, all he had felt was the need for Lucy to be as close as possible. But, looking at Lucy's face, she was flushed and her large brown eyes were looking at him with _hope_?

"Natsu…?" Lucy squeaked out in a small voice, barely audible. Natsu was sure his gaze was burning, maybe even making her uncomfortable. He suddenly felt bad, he had been staring at her with his thoughts running wild for some time now and she was probably wondering what was wrong with him. He didn't want to say anything; he wanted to hold Lucy forever. She started to get a crease in her forehead caused by a look of worry. _That's right, I probably scared her today just as much as she scared me. I can't believe how terrified I was… Thinking about Lucy being gone… It's just… All too much. _ He felt a hand reach up and poke his face softly.

"Are you okay?" Lucy was now very concerned, her voice was almost strained while they still lay together on her bed, their faces merely inches in distance. Natsu smiled a boyish grin down at her and she looked back at him with relief. Lucy looked as if she was about to say something but Natsu had the urge to lean down to her face, to press his lips to hers. It was weird, he never felt like doing that to another girl, Lucy made him feel like he had something to live for, he wanted to be as close as possible- skin on skin wouldn't even be close enough. As he bent forward to kiss her, just before the act was accomplished, someone burst through Lucy's door startling both of them into an upright position.

"What the hell?" Natsu hissed, very annoyed as to what could have interrupted this moment with _his_ Lucy. Lucy was looking like she was going to pass out from embarrassment, her cheeks on fire and he frantically worried if he accidently burned her. She looked a little disappointed but turned to see who on earth the newcomer could be. There, in the doorway, making Natsu completely furious was Gray, Erza, and Levy.

"Well… We came to see if Lucy was okay…" Gray started awkwardly noticing the two on the bed in front of them.

"Uh, yeah, Happy looked like he had been crying." Levy said softly, looking anywhere but them in the face.

"Is there an enemy to be vanquished?" Erza asked sternly though even she had a light blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Did you guys not even bother asking Happy to explain?" Natsu spat out, his anger boiling. _Do they just jump to conclusions? Who just barges into people's houses? Oh, wait…_

"Uh… Well, no. We were just worried something had happened or… something." Gray rubbed the back of his neck nervously while flames began to take over Natsu's hands.

"Ah, Natsu? Please don't set my apartment on fire." Lucy pleaded him with a timid smile; "You guys really jumped the gun on this one. I'm fine!" Lucy assured them with a laugh and Natsu just sat glaring at them.

"We'll leave now…" Levy concluded while slowly backing out of the doorway.

"Uh, maybe we should go back to the guild? I'll just let everyone know I'm okay, okay Natsu?" Lucy asked uneasily seeing his seething look.

"Yeah, okay." Natsu stated dejectedly and pouting slightly; the two got up awkwardly off the bed and followed the three "intruders" out of Lucy's apartment.

"You're lucky to be alive for now you Pervy Popsicle." Natsu growled quietly as he passed the ice mage. Gray was too embarrassed at this point to even say anything, and the group just filed out into the street. Natsu's mind was on edge; _I can't believe this even happened, they're ridiculous. I was going to- I need Lucy…_ Natsu folded his arms angrily and sulked behind everyone all the way back to the guild. He caught Lucy's eye and his face softened a little from its angry state to look back at her. They finally reached the guild and Natsu could see members peering out of windows as they approached. _By this rate, everyone in Magnolia will know what's going on by nightfall!_ Making it into the hall, everyone was hushed; Natsu hoped by now that Happy or Mira would have explained things to them since they were so "worried". _Huh, more like nosey. _Lucy looked extremely embarrassed and he was pissed that she had to go through this over something so ridiculous.

"Everyone can stop staring unless you want a fight." Natsu challenged, his fists in flames. That seemed to make them go back to their daily activities and a comfortable chatter was once again in the air. He relaxed a little and Lucy seemed to have too who was now sitting at a table with Levy, Gray and Erza not far away.

"We apologize for the, er, intrusion." Erza spoke to the two of them and Lucy covered her face with her hands.

"You guys are ridiculous." Lucy sighed.

"Hey, at least you had clothes on." Gray stated matter-of-factly and Lucy very nearly screamed. Natsu on the other hand almost fell over; once collecting himself he loomed over Gray.

"What was that you stripper? You're really gonna say somethin' like that when you're always walking around with barely anything on? Look at you now, you're back in your underwear!" Natsu yelled at Gray who only just realized his clothes had seemingly disappeared yet again. Juvia stood behind a pillar looking at Gray with crazy eyes and acted as if she was about to faint.

"Ah, let's not talk about this anymore!" Lucy yelled from behind her hands and Levy tried to awkwardly comfort her.

"Sorry, Luce, we were just worried…" Levy sighed and Lucy looked kindly at her but then, a new wave of embarrassment seemed to hit her.

"Yeah, I get it but next time, _I'm_ going to barge in on you and Gajeel!" Lucy snickered as her blue haired friend went ten shades of red in two seconds.

"W-what? What are you talking about, that doesn't even make sense! W-we don't even like each other!" Levy insisted, her eyes shifting back and forth. Gajeel seemed to have heard his name and walked over to the group.

"Heh, so you and Levy eh? How funny is that!?" Natsu laughed loudly and the iron dragon slayer glowered.

"I dunno what you're talking about, Salamander." Gajeel stated grumpily but a blush gave him away.

"HA-HA, HE'S TOTALLY BLUSHING!" Natsu was having a great time getting revenge, his next target- Gray.

"That is pretty fun-" Gray started but Natsu turned his burning eyes at him, a devilish grin on his face.

"Yeah, well maybe you should tell Juvia about the last mission we went on! You were muttering in your sleep, _Oh, Juvia! You're so beautiful, let's do another unison raid…_ Take that you perv." Natsu whispered the last part and looked up just in time to see Juvia faint. Gray was absolutely horrified and Lucy laughed while Natsu smiled down at her.

"Oh, that's it, Flame Breath, you are so done." Gray got up tackling Natsu to the ground while he laughed maniacally.

"Teaches you to not barge in on other people!" Natsu barked out as he breath out a Fire Dragon Roar. Lucy was still going on about Levy and Gajeel making them both sweat profusely.

"Lucy you've got it all wrong!" Levy tried to reason with the blonde but Lucy just kept going on.

"Yeah, right. You and Gajeel were practicing dancing when we took that request that required us to go to the ball. You and Gajeel didn't even come! Mr. "well if you insist on dancing"." Lucy directed the last part at Gajeel who looked more than uncomfortable.

"You and Natsu were dancing too!" Levy retorted.

"We were going on the mission!" Lucy shot back, a mischievous look on her face. Natsu was busy with Gray; he had him in a headlock while Gray grappled with Natsu's arm.

"Say it, say you like Juvia!" Natsu chanted and Gray was fuming.

"You and Lucy were just on her bed practically making out!" Gray shot back and Natsu gasped.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu shrieked as Gray's comment was met by "oohs" from the other members of the guild whom had been watching the whole scene develop.

"Aw, you guys were? How sweet!" Mira called out, Natsu was sure he was going to burn the place down for making him and Lucy go through this.

**A/N:** Sorry, it's not the best chapter in the world but I hope you guys like it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy**

Lucy actually felt as if she were about to die; completely keel over and just expire from embarrassment. She couldn't believe that those three just barged in, and it was even worse because she and Natsu were on the bed… Together…. Probably looking rather questionable. _Ugh, those guys! I'm totally embarrassed… They're never going to let us live this down… Wait, was Natsu going to kiss me?! How did I forget about that part so easily? He was so close… He looked almost different. I wouldn't object to kissing Natsu… _Lucy's thoughts were running rampant as she watched Gray and Natsu tussle on the floor of the guild. Natsu was attempting to get Gray to admit that he liked Juvia and then Gray mentioned she and Natsu almost making out on her bed and… Lucy felt woozy. Now the whole guild was going to know her personal business and it was just too much. She tried to distract herself from it by poking fun at Gajeel and Levy but the whole focus was on her and Natsu to begin with. _Why the hell didn't they just ask Happy? _Lucy rested her head on the table in defeat. She wouldn't hear the end of this for _months_ more than likely, especially from Gray. There was a loud crash as Natsu flung Gray through one of the high walls, bursting a hole through it and sending him out of sight. Makarov looked like he was about to blow up, muttering about how "they destroy everything… bunch of children…".

"There, that'll teach him." Natsu stated, dusting himself off in victory. Everyone else seemed to sigh; of course Natsu was the one to destroy something… again. The rest of the guild seemed to still be looking at Lucy and Natsu expectantly as if they were about to jump each other there and then. Lucy was mortified and burrowed her head in her folded arms.

"Hey, quit starin', mind your own business, and don't think I didn't see you and Laxus the other day, Mira!" Natsu shouted the last part at the previously calm barmaid who now was faltering with her dishwashing, her mouth gaping. Lucy mentally reminded herself to ask Natsu about that later; she then turned to face him as he approached her.

"C'mon, lets get out of here." Natsu spoke to her in a low, husky voice, strained slightly from his fight with Gray. It sent a shiver up Lucy's spine and before she knew it her legs had already acted on their own, and picked her up from the table.

"Okay." Lucy answered breathily and slapped herself mentally for sounding like such a moony-eyed girl. Getting past her embarrassment slightly, she followed Natsu through the guildhall's doors, attempting to ignore the catcalling coming from her other guild members as she and Natsu left together. Natsu just glared at them over his shoulder as he held the door open for her. Lucy couldn't wait to be out of that messy situation; she was going to kill Happy too for not clarifying anything. Speaking of the Exceed, Happy floated over to them slowly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh, sorry about that guys… I probably should've explained things to them before they left…"

"PROBABLY!" Nastu and Lucy both shouted at the same time and the flying cat yelped.

"H-hey, guys! I didn't mean it-"

"No fish for a month, Happy!" Lucy declared and Happy started to sob.

"No, not my fish!"

"You heard the lady. Now go back to the guild, I'll deal with you later." Natsu ordered and Happy glumly sulked back to the guild probably to tell Charle and Wendy how mean they were. She looked over to Natsu as she heard him sigh, he looked like he was thinking about something and a light blush returned to his face.

"What's up?" Lucy questioned tentatively, almost not wanting to know what he was thinking about; she had, had enough embarrassment for one day.

"Er, well…" Natsu scratched the back of his head, returning to his boyish self. Lucy felt like her insides were freezing and burning at the same time; _of course we're going to need to talk about what had happened…_

"Uh, just tell me what's on your mind, Natsu." Lucy tried to encourage but he still looked as if he was struggling.

"W-well, you know… Uh…" Natsu faltered, it was weird seeing him act like this because usually he was so impulsive but now he's stumbling over words. Lucy thought it was quite cute and she tried hard not to giggle at his stumped face.

"Do I know what?" Lucy asked and Natsu pouted slightly. Suddenly, after he seemed to have come to a conclusion to his inner battle, he uttered a low… growl? It sounded like one to Lucy. She was fixated on the sound that he made that she didn't even notice that his hands had gently pushed her up against the side of a building. His burning hands brought her out of her thoughts and she was met with the same gaze that he gave her in her apartment. Lucy knew her face was a bright shade of red though, she felt better when she saw that Natsu's blush had deepened. Now Lucy felt like squeezing past Natsu to avoid his stare. But before she could say anything, her mouth was finally occupied. Natsu had grabbed hold of her face slightly roughly, his lips working against hers. Lucy was surprised he actually did it and it took her a moment to actually process what was going on. After a few seconds of shock, she felt comfortably into his kiss. Her hands lightly pressed against his exposed chest though his vest; one of Natsu's arms was propping him up on the wall against her, and the other was cupping the left side of her face. Lucy had occasionally imagined what it would be like to kiss Natsu but this was better than anything she had ever conjured up. Just as the rest of him, his lips were warm but, surprisingly, they were soft. Though he was roughly kissing her, his touch was gentle and Lucy easily rested her face in his calloused palm. She knew Natsu wasn't an idiot and completely oblivious to human relationships, she just wasn't expecting it to come this soon. They both seemed to be acting on instinct considering neither of them had ever been with anyone else. Lucy didn't like to admit it but she had never had a boyfriend before let alone kissing a boy! She idly wondered what Natsu was thinking; then was distracted by the closeness of their bodies. Natsu seemed to be getting warmer and warmer, his lips suddenly started to have a slight sting to them. He abruptly pulled away, breathing heavily and leaving Lucy just as breathless. He was still inches from her face and Lucy felt her face get hot once again under his stare.

"I, uh, better stop for now." Natsu forced out as if he was strained and Lucy felt herself get concerned. He bent his head down towards the ground to catch his breath and then looked up again still catching his breath. Lucy reached out a hand to touch his arm but he flinched away and Lucy felt kind of hurt. _Did I do something wrong… Did I do a really bad job? _

"Ah, no, Luce, don't be sad. I-it's nothing against you I-I just don't want to, uh, burn you." Natsu admitted sheepishly and Lucy relaxed.

"Uh, can't you, er, control your heat?" Lucy hesitantly asked as Natsu took a few steps away from her.

"Apparently not right now." He answered her confusedly, rubbing his neck; a light blush dusting his already flushed face. "I just don't want to hurt you." Lucy smiled at him brightly.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty tough you know." Lucy stated matter-of-factly and Natsu laughed slightly. She reached out a hand again and he continued to back away.

"No, Lucy, I'll burn you…" Natsu whined but she was determined. He took a couple more half steps away from her, not wanting to really be away from her. Lucy eventually was standing in front of him yet again. Slowly, she placed a hand on his burning face. She had to admit, he was burning up and she resisted the urge to whip her hand away. She felt him relax into her hand and sigh.

"See, you're fine."

"I could hurt you though. I don't know why I can't control it… I think you distract me." Natsu admitted with a sly smile and Lucy smirked.

"Sorry. I guess we'll just have to… practice…" Lucy concluded nervously and Natsu seemed to perk up.

"I guess we will have to." Natsu smiled mischievously and Lucy giggled. "So… Did you like it?" She was taken off guard, feeling herself get nervous.

"Y-yeah, I really did. What about you…?"

"Clearly I did. How dare you make me not able to control my flames." Natsu teased her and in response she snuggled up to him feeling him tense up. He was hot but she didn't feel him getting any hotter; feeling Natsu relax, she embraced him. He returned her action and tightly hugged her to his chest.

"So… Do you want to be more than, uh, just my teammate?" Natsu asked uncertainly and Lucy smiled into his chest.

"I don't think I'd mind that." She stated and Natsu began to get warmer again at her response. He softly pushed her away as he struggled to regain control of his body temperature.

"Here, how about we just hold hands for now." Natsu suggested; Lucy gladly took up his warm hand.

"So, what now?" Lucy asked and Natsu smirked.

"I wanna show you me and Happy's house! Maybe you could stay there with me one day instead of us always crashing your house." Natsu stated nonchalantly.

"O-okay, sounds fun." Lucy smiled as Natsu dragged her in the directly of his home. _I hope he doesn't find out I already "broke" into his house before! Heh… _

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update! I also feel like this was a bit rushed and OOC but I hope you guys like it… Read, review, favorite, and follow! Thank you!


End file.
